


Day Thirty One: Curious Desire

by TheWeepingMonk



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: prompt: "Okay, so something specific to practice your smut writing skills? Well, how about your own take, interpretation you know, of Stalia's first time back in 3x20 at Eichen House? Right afterwards when the camera fade away with their beautiful hands holding? Hope that is okay with you! :3"





	Day Thirty One: Curious Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes!

It's sweet and very reassuring the way Stiles holds her hand, how he gently strokes the back of it, then squeezes tighter.

Stiles leaves a trail of warm kisses down her neck to the center of her chest. His gaze flicks up to meet hers and tugs on her bra. "Can I take this off?"

Malia bites her lip nervously, but nods anyway. She was confident of her body, and even more confident in his attraction to her, but this was all still so new to her and she wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do. This wasn't like hunting where her instincts kicked in and all she had to do was focus on the high of the kill, this required her to think and act on her feet. 

She lifts herself up enough to allow his hands behind her to fiddle with her bra until she feels the tension release, and he pulls it off, dropping it to the floor. Her face heats as his gaze takes over her chest, eyes dark with desire, but also lit with shock and awe. 

Malia feels exposed likes this, _vulnerable_. If it weren't for the fresh flood of arousal and joy rolling off of Stiles in waves she might've covered herself, the coyote in her demanding she run from this perceived threat of baring herself to someone else.

Stiles places his hand just below her ribs, rough fingers trailing lightly over her skin, teasing up near her right breast.

"You...you can touch me." She tells him, face growing hotter. She’s never had anyone touch her like this, but her curiosity currently outweighed her nerves. 

Stiles blinks at her like it hadn't occured to him to do that. He nods slowly, swallowing thickly. He cups her breast, squeezing lightly once, then placing his thumb on her nipple, pinching it into hardness. 

A soft jolt shoots through her, nothing too exciting, but welcome all the same. 

"I'm going to try something," Stiles says after a moment, gaze shifting up to meet hers. "If you don't like it, just tell me and I'll stop."

Malia nods. 

Stiles surges forward, kissing and licking around her nipple and this time the jolt that comes shoots straight between her legs. She shifts, pressing her knees into his sides. When she doesn't push him off, he starts to suck lightly at first, then hard enough to make her gasp and arch into him. 

Stiles lets up and pulls away only to so the same to her left breast, making her squirm and dig her knees harder into him. It feels good, but also not enough for the arousal pumping through her veins. 

"Stiles."

Stiles pulls off of her. "Yeah?"

"I like this, but I need more."

"More...uh, yeah, um, okay, I can do more." He splutters, anxiety mixing into the scent of arousal and happiness. 

"Or we could just go back to making out?" She offers, afraid she was asking too much. 

"No, I...I want more too."

Malia relaxes slightly, and his gaze falls away again. 

Stiles kisses down her chest, to her stomach, stopping just above the waistband of her sweats. He looks up at her with dark, curious eyes as he tugs on the elastic in a silent question. 

Malia nods her permission, pure electricity jolting through her and leaving her with a pleasant, semi-familiar sensation in her panties. She thinks she felt something akin to this when she was as a coyote, but she'd never acted on it, the human part of her snuffing it out and turning it into a fierce aggression she used to hunt and protect her territory. This time however, she let the feeling grow as Stiles pulled her pants down to her knees with unsteady hands. 

He hovered over her, heart hammering away in his chest and giving away how nervous he was, but she could also smell both his excitement and desire permeating the air as he took in the sight of her. His gaze was like a flint, sparking at every inch of her and setting a fire low in her belly. 

She wasn't sure what Stiles was about to do, but she knew she wanted it. Wanted _him_. 

**

Stiles couldn't believe this was happening. 

A beautiful girl was laying pliant under him, staring up at him with curious desire, just waiting to see what he would do. 

He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to undress her, taste her, then feel the tight heat of her clenching around him until she pulled his orgasm from him.

But he didn't have a condom so he'd have to settle for taking another first for the both of them: taking her apart with his mouth. 

Stiles urged her up the couch, pulling her pants all the way off before settling in between her thighs. He presses his fingers gently into the front of her panties – unflattering, white, and asylum issued – breath catching at the wetness he feels. He looks up at her, pressing harder and making her gasp. 

Stiles' lips twitch into a smile, and he continues to tease her through the cotton, delighting in the way she presses into his touch, the growing wetness at his fingertips, and the way she bites her lip in pleasure. His own arousal throbs between his legs, a hot craving in his veins that drives him to finally pull down her underwear, exposing her to the cool air of the basement. 

A thrill shoots through him at the sight of her spread before him. He was really going to do this for the first time in the dank basement of an insane asylum on a dusty old couch. Out of everything that had happened to him since Scott became a werewolf, this was by far his most normal teenage experience so far, and yet it was the most surreal of them all. It was kind of funny. 

He doesn't laugh though. He presses two fingers against Malia's cunt, then snaps his gaze up to meet hers. "I've never done this before so you have to tell me what feels good, okay?"

Malia nods, and he pushes his fingers inside of her slowly, eased in by how wet she already was. It feels _weird_ to be inside of someone else, to feel Malia clench around him, warm and soft, but a _good_ kind of weird. 

He makes a scissoring motion with his fingers, and hears Malia sigh softly when he repeats the movement. "That feels nice," Malia tells him encouragingly, but he wanted to do better than just _nice. _

It takes some experimenting, and some adjusting but Stiles gets a feel for what she likes and what she doesn't, stretching and teasing until she's fucking herself desperately on her fingers. His gaze slips up to her face, and he finds her eyes closed, mouth caught in pleasure and allowing soft little noises to spill out of her freely. 

Suddenly, he needs to hear her cry out more than he's ever needed anything. 

He swaps out his fingers with his tongue, licking his way into her and feeling her shudder just after a surprised gasp escapes her. His mouth becomes slick as he dives in deeper, the taste of her intoxicating if not entirely pleasant, smiling when she lets out a loud moan and pushes into him, one hand coming to curl into his hair. 

Stiles feels around with his fingers until he finds her clit, massaging it with his thumb and licking her relentlessly, causing her to arch her back and press down into his face desperately. 

"Stiles," she moans, her blunt nails digging into his scalp. 

Stiles _aches_ with arousal, desire burning so hot he thinks he might come just from this. He grabs onto her thigh roughly, then moves his mouth to her clit, teasing it with his tongue a moment, then sucking hard, his fingers slipping back inside of her only to pump in and out furiously.

Malia cries out and it's like a storm breaking, electricity shooting down his spine, and making him feel like a livewire devoted only to her pleasure. He doesn't relent until she's coming, clenching hard around his fingers, and he feels her nails shift into claws, not digging into his scalp thankfully, but twitching and dragging along his skin as if to fight the impulse. 

Stiles glances up at her, captivated by how beautiful she is like this – face flushed, chest heaving, eyes glossed over with a pleased little smile on her lips. He smirks to himself, proud of his extensive research on how to please a woman for finally coming in handy. He doesn't dwell too long, choosing instead to lick teasingly at Malia's sopping pussy until she tugs on his hair and he looks up again, eyes locking with hers. 

"Come here." It comes out as a mix of a command and a shy plea. 

Stiles crawls up her body, and she kisses him, appearing not to mind the taste of herself. She buries one hand in the hair at the back of his neck, and slips the other into his sweats, wrapping it firmly around his cock. She strokes him experimentally and he hums in relief, having momentarily forgotten how hard he was. 

He grabs her hand after a moment and pulls it out long enough to spit on it before putting it back on himself. He pushes into her touch, the hot craving in his veins pulsating, his cock leaking and twitching. His lips crash into hers, the kisses fervent and needy, likely revealing how desperate he was to have her finish him off. She builds to a steady pace – movements becoming more measured and confident – that he matches with his hips, and he moans softly between kisses, pulling his pants down just enough to free himself.

"Feel good?" Malia asks when he buries his face against her neck. 

Stiles nods, words failing him. He reaches blindly for the hand still buried in his hair, interlacing their fingers again and resting their hands on the armrest. He feels her run her thumb gently across the back of his hand and smiles before leaving a trail of hot kisses against her neck. 

It's not long after that that he comes on her stomach, shuddering, and groaning in pure bliss – becoming deadweight on top of her the moment he's spent. She nuzzles into the side of his head, thumb tracing the back of his hand as he catches his breath. 

He doesn't move until sweat and cum start to stick them together, lifting his head just enough to stare down at her. "That was amazing."

Malia smiles. "Yeah, it was." 

"Think you might want to do it again sometime? Preferably somewhere with better lighting and less of a B-rated horror movie vibe?" His eyes sweep around the dark room as he says the last part, but quickly return to her still smiling face. 

"Definitely."

He returns her smile, affection washing over him. 

Malia kisses him one more time, then they clean up and get dressed, before cuddling up on the couch, just enjoying each other's company and reveling in the aftermath. As he takes her hand again, Stiles thinks maybe he's finally found someone who sees him, and wants him just as he is, a part of him never wanting to leave this basement, and a part of him thinking it wouldn't be so bad if Malia came with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
